Corps et âmes
by AngelMiki
Summary: C'était la fin. La fin du dragon, la fin du Maréchal, la fin ...
1. Corps et âmes

Bonjour à tous. Je vous propose un petit one-shot, sur Guild Wars 2 (sans déc' !). Plus exactement sur la toute fin de l'acte 4, la fin du scénario du même nom.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Crédit : Tout appartient à Arenanet, sauf Silma, bien qu'elle reste un personnage créée dans le jeu.

* * *

J'inspirai profondément, comme si j'avais manqué d'air pendant un temps bien trop long. Oui beaucoup trop long. Nous avions combattu, mais pas avec nos corps. Nous avions été projetés dans cet esprit honni. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui est très fréquent. Le retour à la réalité est donc un peu étrange. Je m'étais habituée à la simple légèreté d'un esprit, être sans réelle entrave. Retourner dans mon propre corps avait donc quelque chose d'irréel. Je ne ressentais rien.

La première chose qui me revient fut l'ouïe. Des soupirs soulagés. Oui, c'était normal. Nous avions vaincu, enfin. Le soulagement était de mise.

La seconde fut le toucher, les sensations transmises par la peau. Et j'avais mal. Par l'Arbre Clair, j'avais tellement mal. J'étais courbaturée. Combattre un dragon ancestral ne pouvait laisser que des séquelles. C'était mon baptême, mais nous nous en étions sortis avec brio. Les blessures que nous avions reçues dans l'antre de la bête s'étaient bien entendu retrouvées sur notre chair, mais ce n'était pas le plus important finalement. Nous avions vaincu.

Le dernier sens à me revenir fut celui de la vue. Les formes étaient floues au début, ne laissant passer que des couleurs. Puis tout s'éclaircit, peu à peu. Les visages de mes compagnons, Braham, Marjory, Rytlock, se précisèrent. Ils affichaient une moue mi-soulagée, mi-méfiante. Je ne pouvais pas le leur reprocher. Aller dans l'esprit de l'ennemi était toujours dangereux, surtout quand on envoyait des sylvaris vaincre leur propre géniteur.

Je les repoussais et me relevais doucement. C'est alors que je portais mon attention sur l'étrange silence qui régnait. Bien sûr, les bruits des lianes qui ne cessaient de bouger étaient toujours présents, mais le silence était … reposant.

-Vous avez réussi. Deux dragons de moins, plus que quatre.

La voix du charr résonnait toujours autour de nous. Je me laissais aller à un petit sourire. Oui, Mordremoth était mort, tout était fini. Mon peuple allait enfin avoir la paix, ne plus être regardé comme un animal sauvage pouvant vous sauter à la gorge à tout moment.

-Nous avons réussi. Mordremoth est mort.

Braham ne dit pas un mot, ne sourit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Oui, il était content que Mordremoth soit mort. Mais je lui avais ravi sa vengeance. Eir, sa mère, était morte à cause du dragon qui avait engendré mon peuple. Mais cette bataille, cette guerre devait se finir avec nous. Nous nous étions élevés contre notre propre destin, même si certains d'entre nous étaient tombés sous sa coupe. Nous n'avions d'autre choix que de le tuer nous-même. Alors oui, j'ai choisi Caithe et Canach pour m'accompagner, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et ça, Braham devait le comprendre et l'admettre. Sa mère était vengée, n'était-ce pas le plus important ?

-Jeune pousse ? Je …

Mon attention se porta sur Trahearne. Si j'étais venue au plus profond de cette jungle, c'était bien pour cela. Pour retrouver le Premier-né, pour le retrouver lui plus que les autres.

-Mon épée … Caladbolg … elle est proche. C'est un présent de l'Arbre Clair. J'y suis connecté … relié. Seul son pouvoir peut me libérer de ce tourment. Je t'en prie, apporte-la moi.

Je la cherchais des yeux. Cette épée qui autrefois appartenait à Riannoc avant qu'elle soit volée avait été donné par la mère à Trahearne. Cette épée était précieuse, autant pour le Maréchal que pour les sylvaris. C'était une épine de mère et peu de personne était choisi pour la brandir. Trahearne était le dernier à la porter.

Je vis l'espadon un peu plus loin, plantée, droite, fière. Quand je pris l'épée à deux mains … elle était brisée en son milieu. La longue épée à deux mains était réduite à une simple épée brisée. Le cadeau de mère, l'arme la plus dangereuse au sein du peuple sylvari avait été brisée par le dragon de la jungle. Malgré qu'il soit déjà mort, j'aurais tellement voulu faire payer à Mordremoth ce qu'il avait fait …

Je rapportais l'épée au Maréchal. Si elle seule pouvait le délivrer, il fallait faire vite. Cet endroit, bien que nettoyé était toujours aussi malsain.

-Fais vite. Utilise-la … sur moi. Tue-moi.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Quoi ? C'était ce qu'il voulait dire par le fait que seule Caladbolg pouvait le libérer ?

-Quoi ? M'entendis-je parler d'une voix assez chevrotante. Non. Mordremoth est mort ! Nous l'avons détruit de l'intérieur …

-Mais j'entends toujours sa voix. Mordremoth est toujours en vie. Une graine du mal profondément implantée dans mon esprit. Tu dois me tuer ! Avant que cette graine ne germe, avant que Mordremoth ne réclame ce qu'il a perdu … avant que je ne te tue.

La dernière phrase avait été dite à voix basse. Cette demande lui pesait autant à lui qu'à moi. Il savait ce qu'il me demandait, quel sacrifice cela allait me coûter. Mais jamais il n'avait plus fait confiance à un sylvari. Je comprenait sa demande, mais je ne parvenais pas à me résoudre, à lui obéir. Comment le pouvais-je ?

-Ce qui reste de moi ne peut pas survivre. Maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ou …

Trahearne s'interrompit sans finir sa phrase. Son visage était déformé par la douleur, par la lutte incessante qu'il menait contre cette entité qui faisait à présent partie de lui. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé pendant son combat, je sus qu'il était trop tard. La dureté et la folie se reflétaient à présent au fond de ses prunelles dorés. Mordremoth l'avait perverti. Trahearne n'était plus là. Même sa voix avait changé, elle faisait trembler la terre et commençait à résonner dans ma tête, comme celle du dragon.

-Je suis l'avenir ! Je suis le monde même ! Vous ne pouvez pas me détruire !

Puis il planta ses yeux dans les miens. Il retrouva un peu la douceur que je lui connaissais et que j'aimais tant.

-Fuis pendant qu'il est encore temps.

-Non. Je vais mettre un terme à cela.

Empoignant bien Caladbolg, je l'enfonçais dans le corps du Maréchal, le traversant de part en part. Il s'avachit contre moi et murmura, tout doucement :

-Merci Silma.

Je retirais l'épée et il s'effondra à terre après avoir rendu un dernier soupir. Ma vision se brouilla. De l'eau coula sur mon visage et je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter le flux. Il se passa de longues minutes dans le silence. La voix de Mordremoth s'était tue aussi rapidement que ce qu'elle était revenue. Il ne restait finalement du dragon que le corps de Trahearne.

-Allons-y, dis-je. Il est temps de rentrer.

-Cette victoire est un grand tournant pour les sylvaris … et pour moi. Je vais pouvoir retrouver ma liberté. Merci Silma, me dit Canach en partant.

-Terrasser deux dragons, ça donne bien le droit de fanfaronner un peu ! Rit Rytlock en me claquant dans le dos manquant de me faire trébucher.

-Depuis la mort de Bélinda, j'étais complètement désensibilisée. C'est comme si un voile d'effroi venait de se lever.

J'inclinais la tête. Je savais de quoi parlait Marjory.

-Rien ne peut nous arrêter si nous en avons la volonté ! Rugit Braham en quittant les lieux.

Il ne resta bientôt que Caithe et moi devant le corps du Maréchal. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser là, mais je ne pouvais pas l'emmener avec moi. La Première-née s'approcha de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Même si Faolain avait tourné le dos aux enseignements des sylvaris, Caithe n'en était pas moins très attachée. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un, et ce dans la même journée que moi. C'était quelque chose d'inévitable que pourtant nous aurions voulu éviter.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens. Nous n'arriverons jamais à nous en débarrasser. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, nous le savons toutes les deux.

Je hochai la tête. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix. Au moins, c'était fini. Mordremoth ne fera plus jamais de mal aux nôtres.

-Rentrons.

Je hochai la tête. J'étais incapable de parler, sans quoi j'allais m'effondrer en larmes. Je serrais un peu plus Caladbolg entre mes mains. Je devais la rendre à l'Arbre-mère. Je devais lui annoncer que tout était fini, que Trahearne était mort pour tuer Mordremoth.

-Oui, rentrons.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini.

Il était triste, mais c'est un one-shot que j'ai été à la fois contente et triste d'écrire, mais cela faisait un moment que j'en avais envie. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	2. Réponses aux Reviews

**S.K :**

Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a faite infiniment plaisir.

C'est vrai que ce moment a été particulièrement triste pour moi, parce que Trahearne est un personnage que j'adore. Là en plus, j'avais dans l'idée que mon personnage finirait avec lui. Quand j'ai vu la fin du jeu, j'étais incroyablement triste.

J'écrirai à nouveau sur GW (le 1 comme le 2), j'ai déjà quelques chapitres pour le 1. Et peut-être aussi quelques idées de one-shot.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce petit one-shot, que j'ai aimé écrire. J'espère te revoir bientôt.


End file.
